The Eridan Ampora Defense Essay
by TailsGothicAngel
Summary: Through the power of analysis, logic, ACTUALLY READING, and EVEN MORE LOGIC, I have deduced that Eridan was the only hope of every character in all of Homestuck and he was fucked over by the game and especially by Feferi and all of his friends and the majority of the Homestuck Fandom. So warning if you read this essay you might sit in your shower crying and your mind blown.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, Minor spoiler Warning, I don't think this has too many spoilers but yeah. Anyways this is more of an essay than a FanFic. An essay about what, you may be asking. Well you obviously can't read titles so let me just say it right here: this is an essay about Eridan Ampora and how he was screwed over by the game and that bitch Feferi and his so called "friends". Yup I'm saying it right here. Eridan Ampora along with the entire Ampora family are great wholesome characters that are just misunderstood. I'm not pulling your leg, I'm not joshing you, I'm not taking your wang for the ride of your life, I'm one-hundred-percent telling you the truth. Let me take that veil of hate you have for the Ampora family and burn it so that way you can see the Amporas in a more modest way.

Okay to start off I'm going to look at Eridan's and Feferi's relationship and also look at their Classes and Aspects to better understand these characters.

Why look at their Classes and Aspects? Well their Classes and Aspects are who they in fact are, sure some people don't want to fit into their respective roles because they're not happy with it, but trying not to do so will make the player far more unhappy than they would be when they accept themselves, example being Tavros Nitram. Tavros didn't accept his role as the Page of Breath — he refused to stand up to Vriska and her endless list of bullshit until he and she both died.

What does that have to deal with being a Page of Breath? Well it mainly has to deal with being a Page in general. A Page is in the same league as Knight, well let's use the word "Verb". The Page and the Knight's Verb is "to Serve".

The Page is the Active Class of Serve, while the Knight is the Passive Class.

The best example of those who Serve is the Butler. The butler is someone who serves a person without question depending on their job. He gets your food, your drink, and whatever you might need for your meal. But let's look at how the butler is portrayed by the game and Homestuck.

Example: Dave Strider the Knight of Time:

Dave served his friends and gave them and Terezi freebies throughout the game on a silver platter without a good chunk of them even asking. He gave John a hammer with time altering abilities, he gave Terezi 413 boonbonds, he gave Jade help in making a new Bilious Slick. He used his Time abilities to passively help his team and give them what they need without them asking and with very little questions.

Now for the Active version of Serve; the Page:

The Page class is a class composed of "untapped potential" as Arenea Serket and Dream Dirk Strider put it. This class though it's meant to Serve others often finds itself surrounded by butlers, all working on getting the Page to improve, but those butlers often have very questionable mean of going about it, even outright being abusive. It's due to the un-opposing and innocent nature of the Page that this occurs. The Page also seems to unknowingly serve others their Aspect to others, especially to those who Serve them. It is only when the Page stands up for themselves and put their foot down is when they actually accomplish and finish their journey and truly fulfill themselves.

Example 1; Tavros Nitram:

Tavros had been abused and Served by Vriska Serket. Vriska had forced him to jump off a cliff in an attempt to kill him for no reason at all. She then proceeded to kill him when he finally stood up for himself, then when Gamzee merged them together by throwing their chopped up corpses into Jane Crocker's colonel-sprite then they committed suicide and finally in the Dream Bubbles forces him into joining her in finding a way to make an army to kill Lord English. He finally stood up to her again showing that yes with kindness can come greater rewards and that he would not be taking any more of shit.

Example 2; Jake English the Page of Hope:

Jake was abused and Served by Dirk Strider the Prince of Heart. Dirk had given Jake a robot to fight with and constantly avoided talking to Jake and forced Jake into talking to his Auto-Responder which, like Dirk, never bothered honestly helping Jake with the Robot without using complex mind games and forcing Jake into an emotional corner no matter how vocal Jake got about it. They could've set the robot onto an easier setting, for him, but they actively didn't. After going Godteir and a little later in the game Jake finally spoke up for himself and Dirk accepted Jakes view's and growth as a person. (We'll get back to Dirk later.)

Example 3; Xefros Tritoh the Page of Rage:

Xefros is a rust blooded troll who is coming of age to be forced off of his planet and become a butler of some random Highblood. He was convinced by his Moirail, Dammek the Theif of Blood, to rebel against the Heiress. Dammek outright steals some of Xefros' belongings had him sleep on the floor and act out dangerous stunts from their favorite movies all for an unknown reason. Later on, when he meets Joey Clair the Maid of Light, he unknowingly serves Joey Rage when he talks to her due to a small misunderstanding and wins a champion in her thanks to his kindness. Due to her shining a Light on his relationship with Dammek, we might see Xefros confront Dammek at the end of either HiveSwap or HauntSwitch.

Okay now that we're done with the examples, let's talk about Eridan and Feferi's Classes and Aspects.

Let's start with Feferi's Class — the Witch.

The Witch is the Active version of the Heir class, their verb being Change.

In myth and folklore, witches tended to have these animals called Familiars. The Witches needed to overcome their Familiars to be able to use their magic how they pleased but if they did not overcome their Familiars the Witch would be conquered by the beasts and their magic would be used for evil.

Example 1; Jade Harley the Witch of Space:

Jade Harley's Familiar was the First Guardian of her universe, and loyal dog of the Harley family, Becquerel, a dog with the abilities of but not limited to:

1.) manipulating space to be able to teleport great distances.

2.) being able to shrink and teleport itself and Jade to ride a bullet

3.) omnipresence

Jade took care of Bec like one would do with any dog. And even respected it. Doing so won her a champion in Bec, earning her its love and loyalty to the point that when it was prototyped into the colonel-sprite, Jack Noir gained that love and loyalty for Jade, not allowing him to harm her and merely fallow her around like a guard dog and even put her on her Quest Bed when she died, allowing her to Ascend. When Jade ascended to Godteir she gained Bec's powers making her a prime example of what happens when a Witch conquers her Familiars.

Example 2; Damara Megido the Witch of Time:

Damara's familiar was none other than the ultimate jackass himself Lord English, also known as Caliborn. His abilities were but not limited to:

1.) being the ultimate Timebound player and being able to undo other Timebound Players work.

2.) KILLING GHOSTS

3.) always being ALREADY HERE

4.) being able to fuck over everyone and everything.

Damara of course could not conquer Lord English, but she could defy him, not allowing him to be served. However, this was not the case for her becayse Meenah Peixes had unknowingly guaranteed Damara's fall to Lord English.

Damara _"was not always the party's 8iggest trou8lemaker. [...] Once she was as meek as can 8e."_ [Aranea Serket; Openbound part 3]. However, Meenah was determined to win, and she began harassing everyone, but Damara was hit harder than everyone else. Meehan had talked up Damara's _"matesprit's 8etrayal making her feel even more dreadful, while pushing him further into the arms of her rival, until she simply snapped. She attacked him, paralyzing him from the neck down. You finally got the aggressive confrontation you were looking for. Unfortunately, you unleashed something even you weren't prepared for, and you had to deal with her yourself. After a long 8loody duel, she killed"_ Meenah [Aranea Serket; Openbound part 3]. And _"Damara has 8een unhinged ever since. 8y increasing her violent tendencies, instead of 8eing an asset in the game, she 8ecame a loose cannon, ar8itrarily showing up at key moments throughout the timeline to sa8otage us. So radical was her shift in personality, I've had a hard time 8elieving your incitement was solely to 8lame. It always seemed like other forces were in play, as if her acts, though apparently haphazard, were in keeping with some inscruta8le agenda."_ [Aranea Serket; Openbound part 3]. The only time she was a good asset to their team was when she did the scratch. _"Strangely, the only time she was eager to help us was when we were preparing to initiate the Scratch. And it's a good thing she was, since I'm not sure anyone else would have had the a8ility to do that kind of damage to the Cardinal Movement and release its energy. It was almost a little eerie how happily she complied with our plan. What did Rufioh say she said? Something a8out how we would all finally get what we deserved... Which at the time, I thought sounded chilling."_ [Aranea Serket; Openbound part 3].

Damara now gleefully serves Lord English, allowing the destruction of her fellow ghosts.

Then we have Feferi the Witch of Life:

Feferi's familiar was Gl'bgolyb, a giant Horror Terror the size of a city that could **_kill off the entire Troll race_** — except Feferi and her Ancestor — with a single glub. However, Feferi has a lack of respect and a did not take care of it. Feferi as the Witch of Life had to make a decision:

 _Kill the Lusi of other trolls and feed her familiar?_

 ** _Or_**

 _Let her entire race die?_

Instead of making a decision, Feferi **_shoved the responsibility onto someone else_** — that person being Eridan Ampora, the Prince of Hope.

Feferi just like her Ancestor, and Meenah, **_pushed their responsibilities_** **_onto the Ampora Family_** while they did whatever the fuck they wanted.

This is the key reason why Feferi didn't ascend, **_she didn't take responsibility and did not accept her fate of protecting her race from the voice of her Lusus._** Sure, she did in fact take the killed food to her Lusus, however _if Eridan did that too, Gl'bgolyb would've had a far stronger bond with Eridan than it did with the Condess and Feferi_. Feferi did not wish the death of any living thing; but this caused a lack of appreciation of taking care of her Lusus and the appreciation of life itself and how much people take it for granted.

Feferi failed in both conquering her familiar and being taken over by it.

Now let's look at the Class of Prince. The Prince Class is the Active version of the Class of Bard, their verb is Destroy

The Prince **_destroys their Aspect and can bring destruction through their Aspect_**. However, the Prince themselves **_cannot have much of their Aspects if not at all_**. When they do they can only have small increments of it. They need these small increments of it to see good in their Aspects and thus have something to fight for when it comes to their Aspects. If they don't they will become unstable and depending on the Aspect, even **_emotionally unstable to the point of madness_**.

The Prince's biggest _faults are the importance they put in status and titles_. They consider these titles more important than they actually are. **_Their greatest fault however is the title of the Class itself. The title of "Prince" is a fake-out_**. A doll-ed up word for "destroyer". Causing them to believe they passively ruled over their Aspect and thus tricking them into putting even greater importance in titles and act more like their Passive Counterparts — the Bard — who passively allows their Aspects to be destroyed or allows destruction to be brought through their Aspect.

Though Eridan was a vague course of the Prince Class we did not get a good explanation of the Class until we were introduced to Dirk Strider.

Example 1; Dirk Strider the Prince of Heart.

Dirk Strider is a **_heartless_** boy who is more of a soldier than a kid. Even as Bro he was very _cold and even abusive_ toward his little brother, Dave Strider, often forcing Dave to fight him with literal weapons and having way too much of a surplus of 'ironic' puppets, weapons, and the like.

Sure, one could say it was because of the fact that Dirk grew up in a post-apocalyptic world, but so did Roxy Lalond the Rouge of Void but she is FAR more relaxed than him and is FAR kinder than him. When talking to Calliope, he asked her about his God Teir, and their conversation was enlightening:

 ** _"TT: So, that's what a Prince of Heart does?_**

 ** _TT: Just has like, multiple waking consciousness disorder, or something?_**

 ** _TT: Sounds kind of stupid._**

 ** _UU: no!_**

 ** _UU: like i said, these can be traits of sUch a hero, bUt is not necessarily always the case, nor is it the defining property of the aspect._**

 ** _UU: to Understand the heart aspect better, yoU might Use it interchangeably with the word soUl._**

 ** _UU: the hero Uses the methods endowed by class to inflUence in some way the soUl, or essence of being, of oneself or of others._**

 ** _TT: Then I'm basically the Prince of Soul._**

 ** _UU: yes._**

 ** _TT: That sounds kind of maybe a little cooler. Sort of._**

 ** _TT: Then what am I supposed to be able to do as a Prince? Like, rule over souls in a pompous, regal manner?_**

 ** _UU: no!_**

 ** _UU: again, sUrface meaning of classes and aspects can be deceptive._**

 ** _UU: a prince is a destroyer class._**

 ** _UU: it is very far on the active side of the scale. its more passive coUnterpart woUld be the bard class. both of these are exclUsively designated for male players._**

 ** _UU: to Understand a hero's capabilities, it always helps to search for the right way to parse the class/aspect pair into a more explicit statement._**

 ** _UU: for instance, being active, a prince coUld be viewed as "one who destroys x, or caUses destrUction throUgh x," if x is the aspect._**

 ** _UU: while the more passive bard coUld be seen as "one who allows x to be destroyed, or invites destrUction throUgh x," as if by the will of the aspect._**

 ** _TT: I'm obviously no expert, but that sounds like a pretty odd thing for a Bard to do._**

 ** _UU: maybe! it's a qUirky class._**

 ** _UU: somewhat like a wildcard role for a hero. very Unpredictable._**

 ** _UU: they are typically known for their spontaneoUs and dramatic story-altering inflUence on the fate of a party._**

 ** _UU: some of the more remarkable tales involve sUch parties, where the bard is single handedly responsible for their spectacUlar downfall or improbable victory. or both!_**

 ** _UU: in trUth, yoU are probably fortUnate yoUr groUp doesn't have one. :u_**

 ** _TT: I think we have enough unpredictability as it is._**

 ** _TT: So if I'm following, my title nearly parses as,_**

 ** _TT: Destroyer of Souls._**

 ** _UU: indeed."_**

After getting into the game, Jake the Page of Hope had bestowed Hope unto Dirk and _showed Dirk that being so distant from everyone is not good and that having a Heart and empathizing with his team can cause their bonds to grow stronger and make it easier for all of them to work together as a team_. And thus, he gained something to fight for.

Example 2; Kurloz Makara the Prince of Rage:

According to Aranea Serket, Kurloz _"actually used to be quite talkative. That is, until he had a nightmare which prompted a bizarre incident, after which he would never speak again. He took a sort of spiritual vow of silence, which I'm sure was probably related to his esoteric faith. Once, well before our session began, Kurloz and Meulin were in a very loving matespritship. It really seemed to everyone they were made for each other. One day, they fell asleep together. Kurloz then had a nightmare so terrifying, he released the most dreadful sound imaginable. It truly echoed the horror of the Vast Honk itself. The noise was so loud and so awful, Meulin went completely deaf, and her hearing never recovered. Kurloz was undoubtedly devastated by what he'd done to her. He was so distraught, he chewed off his tongue and sewed his mouth shut and has never spoken a word since."_

It could be interpreted that he had emotionally distanced himself off from everyone in the group, Mewlin especially, to the point of madness, now that he and Gamzee had begun to follow Caliborn and his destructive tendencies in hopes of burning the universe down to the ground.

And finally, we have Eridan Ampora the Prince of Hope:

Eridan is a complex character indeed, very little is known about him but at the same time there is a lot about him to analyze.

Eridan's former Moirail is Feferi Peixes, an Heiress who honestly doesn't wish the death of any living thing and Eridan knows this fact fully and says, _"you are goin to make a hell of an empress"_.

Now question is: **why would Eridan who "loves to kill" fallow Feferi who doesn't wish the death of any living thing**?

Well what if he does in fact support Feferi's belief, faithfully, unironically, and takes it rather seriously.

 ** _Eridan had to take care of Gl'bgolyb, Feferi's Lusus that could kill the entirety of his kind_**. So, if he wanted to kill all the Land-Dwelling Trolls he has the literal psychic equivalent of a Nuclear Warhead, **_all he'd have to do is wait a little while before feeding it so that way Gl'bgolyb would speak at a frequency that would kill the lower-casts_**! So, going through the trouble of getting doomsday devices was pointless, but Eridan isn't stupid so what was the point?

Well what if I said that **when he was talking about killing everyone and being all high and mighty he was actually being sarcastic.**

But trolls don't understand sarcasm, I hear you saying.

Well tell that to the Amporas.

Looking at his descendant / Ancestor Cronus Ampora, the Bard of Hope we can gather something that is a bit hard to deny.

 **Cronus seriously, unironically, believes that he is a human born as a troll.** If you apply this to Eridan, you get a rather sad story. There are kids who are extremely naturally sarcastic, but their family isn't sarcastic at all. I am one such example, I even have a bit of a monotone so it's hard to tell if I am joking or not, I sometimes have to pull a Sheldon Cooper to show that I'm joking.

If you read some of Eridan's dialogue you actually get a rather hilarious, extremely sarcastic, smartass character. Here is an example of his sarcastic text and translated so that way those of you who are a bit denser to it – these translations shall be in brackets so that way they're distinguishable.

CA: i wwill tell you **[I'm going to anyways]**

CA: evven though you wwill only humor me as usual since you dont agree wwith my agenda **[even though you don't understand it, and will just merely listen]**

CA: any of my agendas really **[Zero]**

CA: none of the agendas **[Nada]**

CA: none of them

CC: Are you fretting over anot)(er one of t)(ese dumb contraptions?

CA: see

CA: more condescension **[I wonder how you and the Condess are related]**

CA: you are goin to make a hell of an empress

CC: No I'm not! But t)(at is beside t)(e point.

CC: None of your plots to kill t)(e land dwellers ever work out, and every doomsday device you get your )(ands on turns out to be a piece of junk!

CA: so

CA: i got to keep tryin thats howw all the great military masterminds became great through upright persevverance

CC: I t)(ink deep down you stack t)(ese plots against you so you fail because you know it's wrong.

CA: it isnt wwrong

CA: im not going to explain it to you again

CA: at this point all you need to knoww it is important to me

CA: and im doing it for us

CA: i mean our kind **[I'm trying to protect you and everyone else damn it, if there is any other doomsday device who says that it wouldn't kill you too!]**

CA: nobody understands not evven you **[why do I even bother talking to about this?]**

CC: T)(is is t)(e last time I will say t)(is.

CC: W-E AR-E NOT B-ETT-ER T)(AN ANYBODY!

CC: GLUB. 38(

CA: pshh

CA: hemospectrum begs to differ **[tell that to the murderous purple-bloods; like say the one who fucking killed my ancestor.]**

CC: If you're as sickened by t)(em as you say, w)(y do you spend so muc)( time on land?

CC: You can't )(ave t)(e sort of affinity for "our kind" t)(at you profess if you've only spent, w)(at...

CC: A few days underwater, maybe? IN YOUR W)(OL-E LIF-E!

CA: wwhatevver

CA: i havve to keep an eye on em up here

CA: its all about tactics **[breathing underwater is unnatural…]**

CC: W)(at about your friends? Do you ever t)(ink about t)(em?

Then there are the facts we are given by the Canon Homestuck Extended Zodiac!

 _Violet Signs are the universe's eccentrics. Forget marching to their own drummer- **Violets built their own drum, and it's probably weird**. A good deal of this is natural, but they also have a distinct **bent toward** **contrariness**. They are the sorts to **give the popular thing a pass**. **Personable and outlandish, they are ready to make friends with anyone, although if they aren't careful their 'game for anything' attitude can come across as clingy or desperate**. When their **feelings are reciprocated, however, they are very loyal friends**. Politics and humanitarian causes are often very important to Violet Signs, and they will turn their considerable inventive energy into a sort of noblesse oblige, **happy to offer their nontraditional approaches to help others.** **At their very best Violet Signs are artistic and inspired, but they tread the fine line between genius and maniac**. Too often their more **esoteric interests** **can come across as perverse or untoward, and they can have a hard time holding their tempers, especially if they feel that they are being belittled or ignored**. Intelligence is enormously attractive to Violet Signs, and often an intellectual connection is necessary for them to be attracted to a prospective partner._

Here are the definitions of two words that some of you might not know too well:

"Contrariness" - opposite in nature or character; diametrically or mutually opposed: contrary to fact; contrary propositions. opposite in direction or position: departures in contrary directions.

"Esoteric" - intended for or likely to be understood by only a small number of people with a specialized knowledge or interest.

So, let's get this straight…

Naturally, Eridan and Cronus have odd interests that go against the norm of Troll culture and tend to gravitate toward people with SPECIALIZED interests and will constantly give a pass to the norm, not even so much as consider it?

So, for example:

Eridan is someone who thinks that the Hemospectrum is stupid, he happens to be a natural sarcastic and thinks sarcasm is cool and is the kind of guy who will not explain sarcasm because if you don't get it you're stupid and thus need to learn about it on your own. He is also a sea-dweller and thinks living in the ocean is dumb and thus lives on land because he's that kind of guy. He also tries to teach Feferi how to be a better empress and that she needs to take charge of her own responsibilities by using a nontraditional method like his sarcasm to his advantage and trying to make it blatantly obvious.

Let's see what it says about his moon – Derse:

 ** _Derse Dreamers have personalities marked by a distinct and restless skepticism_** _. Whatever their waking circumstances **, chances are they will live in a state of dissatisfaction**. **Rebellion is in their blood, manifesting whether they are fighting back against a fascist dictatorship** , or the most recent trend in casual footwear. Derse Dreamers are **cerebral and self-aware** ; they have a far **better grasp on the landscape of their own minds than on the world around them, which they can find alienating and confusing**. But as so much of their identity is built on control, **they will do their utmost to hide any insecurities** , often with false humility or **self-deprecating humor**. They may be **inflexible and pessimistic** , but they are also great problem solvers, facing conflicts head-on with shrewd, calculating minds. They see one true path among an infinite snarl of wrong ones. They tend to be **introverted** , but **if you win their trust Derse Dreamers are extremely powerful allies**. However, **they find sincere vulnerability difficult and will often keep people at arm's length**. **Letting go and living in the moment is hard** for a Derse Dreamer; **they constantly look toward the future and analyze the past**._

So, say a princess comes up to you, throws her responsibilities on you, rarely thanks you, and refuses to kill the current queen and your culture's history has shown that the heiress and queen must fight to death and who ever wins will get to have the throne until the next heiress is of age to fight – rinse and repeat….

And Troll culture was shown to be hell, and HiveSwap has shown that yes, its fact that Troll Culture on Alternia is fucking hell.

We also already established that Eridan, as the "Prince" of Hope is a natural pessimist.

The word "Self-Deprecating" means _modest about or critical of oneself, especially humorously so._

Its not like Eridan flirts with someone sarcastically and then points it out and makes a face that would signal that the flirt and the moment itself is one big fucking joke! (cough-cough, Alternia-bound, cough-cough).

Eridan must've been stressing his head off. We rarely got ANY dialogue about Feferi and the Condess fighting. We got ZERO idea if Feferi had any plans on how to kill the Condess, and I highly doubt that Eridan too got a smidge of any information on that.

Then here is what it says about Hope:

 _Those bound to the aspect of Hope are **driven first and foremost by their convictions**. **They do right for right's sake, and are quick to come to the aid of anyone they deem to be experiencing injustice.** That said, **their views of the world can be quite black and white, so what they see as the "right" thing may not always be the universally accepted view**. They put great value in the power of the imagination, the ability to dream up a better and more beautiful future **. If anyone could dream a better world into existence, it would be one of the Hope-bound**. They may sound like all sunshine and rainbows, **but they aren't adverse to a little destruction, especially if they think they can replace it with something better and more just**. At their best, Hope-bound are **positive, caring, and warm**. At their worst they can be **narrow-minded and selfish.**_

This means that yes, Eridan is a good guy but due to the many (and I do mean MANY) rocks thrown in his way he became a bit narrow-minded, and he was selfish but he gave everything to help Feferi so yeah, this guy had a long list of reasons as to why it isn't bad for him to be selfish.

Want to see that list?

Here:

He gave up his valuable time to feed A HORROR TERROR THAT IS THE SIZE OF A CITY – ITS CARNIVOURUS AND THUS HAS TO EAT A GREAT AMMOUNT OF MEAT TO BE ABLE TO SEDATE IT AND KEEP IT QUIET.

That very same Horror terror could kill him and his entire race it a single sound.

He is a natural sarcastic in a culture that doesn't understand sarcasm at all!

He has to deal with the Hemospecrtum and the Quadrants and its blatantly obvious that he has no-idea how they work.

He hates his own culture, so he is desperate to have Feferi to take the throne.

Feferi **_doesn't want the death of any living thing_**.

Feferi is CHILDISH.

He got stuck on a hell-planet that wanted to kill him to make him give up on every last drop of Hope inside of him so one of his "friends" could give him a little bit of Hope to fight for – AND NONE OF THEM DID THAT thus leaving him psychologically broke.

Karkat kept promising him that they'd go there and help him, and NEVER KEPT THAT PROMISE.

No one bothered to check up on him.

No one bothered to talk to him about it.

No one helped him in any shape or form.

Some monsters are born, **_but there are a good few like Eridan who are made!_**

BUT WE HATE ERIDAN BECAUSE HE KILLED SOLLUX, FEFERI AND KANAYA! I hear you screaming at the top of your lungs – let me correct you there.

Eridan BLINDED Sollux.

Eridan did kill Feferi.

Eridan CAUSED Kanaya TO GO INTO A METAMORPHISIS. My proof – page 3596:

 **GA: This Is A Dream Isnt It**

 **AA: 0_0**

 **AA: w0w!**

 **AA: uh i mean**

 **AA: o_o**

 **AA: wow**

 **AA: you figured that out very fast!**

 **GA: It Seemed Obvious**

 **GA: Either Im Sleeping Or Im Dead Which Is It**

 **AA: oh i am sure you are alive**

 **AA: you are unconscious now and will likely wake up as your new self very soon**

 **GA: My New Self**

 **AA: yes**

 **AA: you are undergoing a metamorphosis which you have been groomed for since you were very young**

 **AA: much like i was for my various personal iterations including this one**

 **GA: You Mean**

 **GA: Being A Ghost And Then A Frog And Then A Robot And Then A Fairy**

 **AA: yes!**

Kanaya turned into a "Rainbow-Drinker" a Troll Vampire.

Plus

Guys…

You all do know that a wand and a gun are two VASTLY different weapons and need to be wielded differently right?

Like if you were to give a sword-wielder a hammer they will not be competent at wielding it at all. Like at all at all. Not even slightly.

Plus, I did point out that Eridan is in fact unstable thus his powers that are channeled into his wand are unstable, so he likely killed Feferi and caused Kanaya to go into that metamorphosis by **_accident_**.

Then there's the fact that Vriska did worse – she has killed thousands of trolls and fed them to her Lusus. She also forced Tavros to jump off of a cliff in an attempt to KILL him and laughed while doing so! Tavros of all people. You know – the nicest troll there is aside from Kanaya, Feferi (if you barely know her, happen to be a low scale and are childish by nature – if you are sarcastic and happen to be high-blood AND happen to have fed her Lusus for sweeps expect to be shunned) and Nepeta. My proof, pages 2175 and 2176.

She then did in fact kill him during [S] Wake which is page 3297.

She also killed Aradia by mind controlling Sollux into eating the mind-honey to cause his psychic powers to overload and take out all that energy (aka laser-vision) on Aradia, aka having him kill his flush-crush turning him into the major pessimist we know now! My proof pages 2246-2251.

Oh and lets not forget what she did to Terezi – aka blinding her! My proof: [S] Make Her Pay

Yeah, Vriska is such a badass, killing someone innocent like that! WOW! Blinding her best friend like that. Having Sollux kill the love of his life like that just because she couldn't handle being tortured by the people she killed all those times before! WOW! Someone to live up to you don't you think! (sarcasm to the Nth degree).

Terezi also did worse by helping Vriska kill during their RPs and she killed John. You know JOHN EGBERT. She also killed Vriska but that was completely justified.

You know what isn't justified.

Killing Nepeta and Equius.

I'm looking at you Gamzee. (pages 3438-3461)

Neither is necrophilia.

I'm still looking at you Gamzee… (Page 4357)

But what about the Angels?! He killed them for no reason! I hear you saying grasping at your final straw. Well….

Every player's planet's name is very much literal!

Land of Heat and Clockwork = A lava covered planet with many gears of varying sizes. Magma/Lava can each 2,120 F, gears are often associated with Clocks and clockwork.

Land of Light and Rain = a planet that basks in eternal daylight and has clouds that 'rain light'.

Land of Wind and Shade = a planet with an eternal night and the only sources of light are the fireflies, glowing plants and fungi, the salamanders also use wind to transport their mail.

Land of Frost and Frogs = a snow-covered planet that has many frozen frogs. Snow and frost are heavily related and there are many species of Frogs that survive the winter by being frozen and then thaw out in the spring/summer.

Land of Wrath and Angels = a planet covered in gothic cathedrals and has WRATHFUL ANGELS THAT WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO GET THEIR HANDS YOUR SQUISHLY LITTLE NECK AND RIP IT IN HALF!

Now for my final point. In a small "scene" Arenea gives some exhibition on Cronus that shows that Eridan and Cronus himself were FAR more important than ANY of the other trolls, humans even in all of Homestuck.

 _The Bard of Hope may seem a little jaded these days, but once **he had a deeply abiding faith in magic, and dedicated himself to becoming a great wizard**. He became convinced **he was hatched to defeat an extraordinarily evil magician, one he swore the angels foretold of**. Though **when pressed for the name of the man, he would not say it, claiming it was too dangerous to even enunciate**. Part of his self-aggrandizing mythos was that this magician once somehow from afar tried to strike him down at a young age, so he would never have to face him. But the evil spell was deflected, **sealing the magician's spirit away in a series of unassuming vessels** **until he could find some other cunning way to enter our universe**. The attack supposedly left him with his distinctive scar. But at some point he became disillusioned with magic. If there ever was any truth to his far fetched vision, **the legacy of defeating the evil magician would have to be passed on to his descendant, or if his descendant proved to be as much of a failure as he did, then perhaps on some other Hero of Hope**. I'm unsure why he suffered this crisis of faith, aside from the obvious reasons having to do with an overall lack of character, or any other redeeming qualities. Perhaps someone talked him out of his beliefs. Maybe a friend close to him. Or, if one is to believe his fantasy held any water, perhaps someone who was in league with the evil magician._

This. This right here is talking about **Lord English**. Caliborn. The main villain of Homestuck.

My proof?

He sealed himself in several forms of Lil' Cal, he was also Doc Scratch, he was also God Cat, a bunch of un-assuming vessels. And let's all remember that he is always **_"ALREADY HERE"_**. And if that statement itself is not enough to convince you, let us not forget pages 7432 through 7445.

Let me quote them or shall I say, "quote Caliborn himself".

 _"MY OVERCONFIDENCE, WAS MY ACHILLES DOWNFALL THOUGH. I MADE, ADMITTEDLY, THE AMATEUR'S BONER. I TURNED MY BACK ON THE BODY._

 _THE CRYBABY IN THE YELLOW PANTIES GOT UPSET WITH ME. THAT I WAS WAILING SO EXCELLENTLY ON HIS INCREASINGLY BATTERED PRETTYBOY NINJA STUD._ _AND BY UPSET._ _I MEAN HE THREW A FULLY FLEDGED TANTRUM OF *PURE HOPE*. THE HOPE... MY GOD._ _IT WAS BLINDING. BEAUTIFUL EVEN._

 _OK, MAYBE THE COTTON ISN'T DOING IT JUSTICE. HMM._

 _OK, YEAH, MAYBE THAT JUST LOOKS STUPID._

 _YOU KNOW, YOU TRY THINGS. AND SOMETIMES. IT JUST LOOKS LIKE SHIT. LET'S CALL THIS. MY ONE AND ONLY FUCKUP IN HISTORY._

 _WELL, MY SECOND MAYBE._ _SECOND ONLY TO UNDERESTIMATING THIS SAD SACK WUSS OF HOPE. WHO KNEW THAT SUCH A SIMPERING CHARLATAN. HAD SUCH AN OUTBURST STOWED IN HIS GIRLY BOSOM. CLEARLY, NOT I. EVEN THOUGH I HAD THE INFORMATION WELL IN ADVANCE. IT WAS JUST *THAT* SURPRISING._

 _IT SEEMS THAT HOPE POWER IS OVERWHELMING._

 _EVEN TO THE CLOCKWORK MANJUNK. IT LOOKED LIKE I THOUGHT I COULD USE MY RAINBOW SEIZURE FIELD TO OVERPOWER HIS MASSIVE GAY HOPE BUBBLE. ALAS. IT WAS MY PERFECTLY JUSTIFIED HUBRIS WHICH BIT ME IN THE ASS, IN THE END. EVEN THOUGH I'M SURE I MUST HAVE KNOWN THIS OUTCOME WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. (IT CAN STILL BE WORTH IT TO GET OWNED. IF IT MEANS HAVING A LOT OF SELF ESTEEMED HUBRIS ABOUT YOURSELF.)_

 _AND SO, THE ENGLISH BOY DEALS ME MY FIRST DEFEAT EVER, SINCE ASCENDING AS AN INVINCIBLE TECHNICOLOR TIME KID._

 _I GET DUNKED AS FUCK._

 _AND LAND SQUARE ON MY BOTTOM. I REMAIN PRONE FOR SEVERAL MINUTES, STARING AT THE CEILING. BLINKING A BIT. PONDERING WHERE THINGS WENT WRONG IN LIFE. HOW I. THE LORD OF TIME. COULD EXPERIENCE SUCH WOEFUL OWNAGE._

 _THERE IS NO BODILY HARM OF COURSE. EXCEPT TO MY INCREDIBLE EGO. WHICH IS A FATE WORSE THAN GETTING BROKEN BONES. SO I JUST LIE THERE. THINKING SADLY. ACHIEVING SOME DEPRESSION._

 _I'M SURE AT THIS POINT. I TURN TO THOUGHTS OF RESPECT. RESPECT FOR THE PANSIED ASS, PRETTY LEGGED PAGE. AND HIS MAYBE ACCIDENTAL PROWESS. I UNDER MISESTIMATED HIM, AND ADMIRATION HAPPENS IN MY BREAST. MAYBE I'LL JACK HIS SWAGGER TOO, AS HE ONCE DID MINE. MAYBE AFTER A LIFETIME OF UTTERLY DESERVED HUMILIATION, SOBBING, AND SPONTANEOUS URINATION. HE'S EARNED THAT MUCH._

 _(THE CLUE HERE IS THAT I STEAL HIS NAME. GOD. YOU THICK, STUPID FUCKS. WHY DO I BOTHER WITH SUB TEXTS, OR FINE LITERATUREY NUANCE. GOD. FUCK! GOD. I TAKE HIS NAME LATER. ENGLISH. THAT'S ME LATER. THAT'S MY NAME. YOU STUPID BRAINLESS FUCKS. HOLY SHIT, YOU ARE DUMB AS BOZOS COME. GOD!)_

 _MEANWHILE, STRIDER REGROUPS FROM HIS TROUNCING._

 _AND SEES HIS CHANCE TO DO AWAY WITH ME FOR GOOD. HE KNOWS BY NOW THAT HE CAN'T KILL ME. BUT CAN DO HIS NEXT BEST THING. WHICH IS TO BANISH MY SOUL._

 _HE'S HURT BAD AND IS SLOW TO USE HIS PINK SOUL KILLING SPELL. THIS GIVES ME TIME TO REBOUND FROM MY SHAMEFUL ASS WHOOPING TOO. AND PULL MY SORRY BUTT OUT OF THE OWN ZONE._

 _SO I GET UP. AND..._

 _I NEARLY GET THE DROP ON HIM BEFORE HE RELEASES HIS SPELL. BUT THEN... WHAT'S THIS?_

 _THERE'S A COMMOTION. THE HAUNTING SOUND OF NEIGHS. EXCEPT. THEY'RE ROBOT NEIGHS?_

 _THAT IS WHEN THE HORSES COME IN TO PLAY. THE GOD DAMN HORSES. HOW TRULY AND UTTERLY IRONIC. THAT MY VERY DEMISE COULD BE IN THE PROXIMITY OF SOME HORSES. WHAT. NO REALLY, WHAT. I DIDN'T FOLLOW THAT. I'M STILL NOT FOLLOWING IT, TO BE HONEST. I'LL HAVE TO THINK IT OVER. I'M THINKING IT OVER *RIGHT NOW*. AND I HAVE A FEELING. I'LL BE THINKING IT OVER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. PERHAPS WE ALL WILL._

 _WAIT, THEY SHOULD BE ROBOTS._

 _HOLD ON WHILE I PAINT THE HORSES TO LOOK LIKE METAL HORSES. DAMN, THE WORK OF A CRAFTYMAN IS NEVER DONE._

 _SO BASICALLY._

 _I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON. SO I'M REALLY DISTRACTED. I'M SAYING TO MYSELF, THIS IS OMINOUS AS SHIT. NOTHING GOOD CAN EITHER FOLLOW OR PRECEDE AN EVENT SUCH AS THIS. AND THEN, THAT'S WHEN IT HAPPENS._

 _THE SWEATY MUSCULAR GHOST APPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE._

 _I HAVE NO IDEA WHO HE IS. OR WHERE HE CAME FROM. JUDGING FROM THE FACE OF THE GUYS, THEY DON'T EITHER. NOBODY SEES THIS COMING. IT IS A TOTAL AMBUSCADE, AND MY SKELETON JAW IS DROPPED AS SHIT. HE PINS ME IN PLACE WITH HIS RIPPED MUSCLES, AND I'M COMPLETELY IMMOBILIZED. PARTLY BECAUSE OF THE *STRENGTH*, BUT ALSO DUE TO MY AWE AND ADMIRATION. I JUST CAN'T MOVE._

 _THIS GIVES DIRK JUST THE TIME HE NEEDS._

 _TO DO HIS FLAMBOYANT PINK SPELL._

 _IT OWNS ME COMPLETELY. BUT SADLY TO DIRK MAYBE, IT ALSO OWNS THE MUSCLE HERO. BOTH OF OUR SOULS ARE CONSUMED BY THE ENCHANTMENT._

 _I THINK HE THOUGHT HE COULD DESTROY MY SOUL._

 _BUT HE BIT OFF MORE THAN HIS FLESHY SKULL COULD CHEW. SO HE USED HIS "IRONY" AGAIN. AND STUCK MY SOUL IN HIS JUJU. EXACTLY THE WAY. I STUCK HIS BUDDIES IN MY JUJU. THE ONE I GOT FROM YODELBOOGER. IT'S LIKE POETIC JUSTICE I GUESS. EXCEPT PUPPETRY, INSTEAD OF POETRY. SO PUPPETIC JUSTICE. OH YES. I LIKE THAT._

 _THE MUSCLE GHOST CAME ALONG FOR THE RIDE. AND I GUESS HIS SOUL GOT TRAPPED IN THERE TOO? I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS. HONESTLY IT IS DISTURBING AS HELL. AND I'D PREFER NOT TO DWELL ON ITS GREATER RAMIFICATIONS TO MY LONG TERM EXISTENCE. MAYBE IT'S GOOD? OR MAYBE IT'S DUMB. MAYBE IT'S. GOOD AND DUMB. OR SMART AND BAD. THERE ARE SO MANY WORDS THINGS CAN BE WHEN YOU'RE CONFUSED._

 _AT THIS POINT._

 _HIS BELOVED JUJU IS NO LONGER A HOLLOW VESSEL. IT IS VERY MUCH CROWDED IN THERE, CHOCK FULL OF SOULS, BELONGING TO HARDCORE BRAWLING BRUTES. AND HE KNOWS IT. HIS PUPPET IS NOW A PROBLEM TO DO AWAY WITH, JUST LIKE MY JUJU WAS. SO THEY DO THE SAME BASIC THING. THEY GET THEIR DRUNKARD SORCERESS OF VOID TO BANISH THE PUPPET ONCE AND FOR ALL, INTO THE DARKNESS. NEVER TO BE FOUND AGAIN BY PROBING HANDS OF MEAT._

 _YES, NEVER TO BE FOUND._

 _BUT NOT NEVER TO RESURFACE. OH NO._

 _YOU SEE, MY SOUL IS A TENACIOUS ONE. I KNOW THIS FACT FIRST HAND, BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN INSIDE MY BRAIN ALL MY LIFE! IT'S A REAL MOTHER FUCKER, I'LL TELL YOU THAT MUCH. THE PUPPET'S ESSENCE WILL FLOP AND FLUTTER THROUGH THE SHADOWS FOR ETERNITY. SURFACING IN THE NIGHTMARES OF THE UNSUSPECTING. WEASELING ITS WAY INTO THE HEARTS OF YUCKY SHITTY CHILDREN. AND WHEN ITS INFILTRATION IN THAT UNIVERSE HAS TAKEN HOLD, THE SEED WILL HAVE BEEN PLANTED. AND IT WILL PAVE THE WAY FOR MY EMERGENCE, TO WREAK MY BADNESS. FROM UNIVERSE. TO UNIVERSE. TO UNIVERSE. EACH ONE WILL FALL. AND EACH TIME I WILL GET STRONGER. AND OLDER. AND BIGGER. AND BUFFER! OHHHHHHHHHHH YES._

 _IT WILL BE TIME._ "

When the kids and Caliborn fight they are all around twenty-one years of age, HOWEVER, Lord English is about his mid-thirties…. So essentially the Black Queen made the trolls' first guardian by using the Lil' Cal that has the souls of both Calibon and Arquiusprite in it and a cue-ball thus making the Lord English that troubled Cronus _and_ Eridan.

We all don't know how Hope works but if medias of games, anime, comics, manga, cartoons etc. has shown us anything.

 **Hope defies every sense of logic and reason imaginable!**

Hope itself can defy all odds.

In the Anime Fairy Tail **hope** allowed the character of Natsu to eat **holy fire** and allowed a ghost to save the most powerful members of their guild from IMMENENT DEATH AND TIME ITSELF.

In the Anime Naruto **hope** allowed the character of Natsu to literally beat some sense into a murderous psychopathic Garraa who was taken over by Shukaku.

In DC Comic's Dark Nights arc **hope** caused some unspeakable (I can't even say it because its just that hard to describe and you have to see it to believe it plus its recent so yeah I ain't spoiling that shit.)

Eridan is the **_Prince of Hope_**. He can **_destroy Hope and bring destruction through Hope._**

 ** _Eridan can defy logic and kill the Hope of Lord English/Caliborn and save everyone!_**

But he couldn't because NO ONE GAVE HIM HOPE TO FIGHT FOR AND STABLIZE HIM EMOTIONALLY AND MENTALLY!

Boom! Essay done!

Thank you Homestuck Fandom for shitting on the one character that protected the Troll Race and was the key to killing the ultimate villain of Homestuck!

I hope you all are happy with yourselves for all of this!

Fuck this shit, I'm out!


	2. Part Two

I honestly wanted to avoid making a part two however Anomalous and Farla gave me a "counterpoint", thanks by the way you two, you both made remember the thing I had been nagging at myself to remember to put but completely forgot to address because I've been dealing with neighbors that don't know how STOP LIGHTING FIREWORKS AT 3 IN THE FUCKING MORNING. So yeah. My brain is not a happy camper right now so thanks you two, you fucking reminded me about this.

So, what is this thing that I did not address? Well its simple.

Eridan's "insistence that he is superior, and he is being overbearing". Now I'm actually just putting this in Lameman's terms right here, but the thing is that this right here is the back bone of the counterpoint thrown my way.

Now my argument for this is simple and basic but it's the truest statement I could ever make about Feferi's and Eridan's relationship.

 ** _A culture does not change overnight_**. It takes decades in fact for it to change, centuries even.

Know I know what you're thinking, what does a culture have to do with Eridan?

Everything.

Feferi is the Heiress, she is in fact the one who can change just about everything she wanted but the thing is that her views are in the minority. Everything we see when it comes to Troll Culture is because of not only the Condess but because of Lord English himself.

The cast system, that's because of Lord English and the Handmaid.

The savage nature of the trolls, once again because of Lord English and the Handmaid.

Older trolls being shipped off the planet, because of the Condess.

The conquering of other planets and their destruction, because of the Condess.

And this has gone on for centuries, need I remind you. This is something so engrained into troll culture that **_the high bloods have a religion based on Lord English_**. No joke. Gamzee and Kurloz worship the guy like a god, as does a couple of the new trolls in the Troll Call for HiveSwap. Something this engrained into a culture will not be dismissed so easily, this is something to take into account analyzed and be proceeded with extreme and subtle caution. Any ruler worth their salt with a long list of history books and some damn good hindsight would see to it that a religion would not be dismissed but rather researched and taken into consideration before invading and outlawing that religion.

How do I know this?

Simple.

 **Look at our history and our world today.** Look at todays society for what it is. Something beyond the laws of STUPID.

The first settlers of America looked at the Native Americans as devil worshipers and demons, often times they mistook face paint that was used for prayer as war paint because they were idiots and did not bother to learn their culture until AFTER they had captured, scalped, raped, tortured and shoved Christianity and Catholicism down the Native's throats but by then its too late we lost the Aztec Empire so knowing their culture completely is lost and a thousand other Native Cultures!

We still have racist pieces of trash that have no shred of humanity in them and gladly lynch anyone they deem as a "lesser race", this has been pointed out by so many shows, one of the most notable ones is Static Shock which had the main character of Vergil Hawking who is African American go over to White/Irish friend's, Richie, house to stay the night only to find out that Richie's dad is a racist.

Then we have the overly religious pieces of trash screaming at transgenders "GOD DOESN'T MAKE MISTAKES YOU HERITICS!"

My own auntie has to help local gay and lesbian kids who were kicked out of their homes by their own parents just because of their sexuality. And there are several churches making long lists of excuses to not wed homosexuals.

We live in 2018 and these people still have the ideals of 1600s.

LGBTQ has been something if not a fact in our society for more than a decade and yet people still freak over about it as if it worse than Hitler! Over a fucking decade and people in our society still has not gotten over it. **_Do you all honestly believe that Alternia would change overnight because Feferi says so?_**

It does not work like that! And Eridan knows this. He knows this so well because _likely something related to blood casts and racism happened on Alternia_.

OH WAIT.

IT DID.

The Sufferer!

Also known as **_The Signless_**.

The Signless had attempted a revolution to destroy the cast system and the racism on Alternia, it was practically written in the history books. Who says that Eridan didn't happen to read about the Signless and think "Oh shit, the high bloods bit back hard against this guy, what if something similar happens to Feferi?!"

There have been revolutions in our history where government leaders were overthrown and killed because of their behavior, even simple military leaders have been killed because of their beliefs and even gender.

Joan of Arc anyone?

This is something that could so easily happen to Feferi!

I even said in my not-so-short reply to Anomalous:

Troll culture is heavily based on the highbloods killing lower casts and the sea dwellers killing land dwellers and vice versa.

 ** _I highly doubt that the childish Feferi would listen to Eridan_**. And like I pointed out in my essay, _purple bloods like him have weird ways of teaching people that are extremely unconventional_. He likely thought that if she doesn't listen to reason _maybe she's a visual leaner and he began to act that way to drill it into her head that no, not everyone will blindly fallow her._ That no, _not everyone will like her idea of a new way of life._ That no, the low bloods will be butlers and be slaughtered because we're high bloods and we say so.

This also explains the doomsday devices.

Why else would he buy them? He already has her Lusus like I said.

It's a counter measure ** _. He bought them because in case someone thinks "oh well Empress Feferi doesn't want to go back to the old ways, this planet is doomed I'm going to kill everyone."_**

Also, I must ask, **how many of the other trolls knew that Eridan was feeding Feferi's Lusus?**

None except maybe Vriska.

Why Vriska?

Because when they Role Played when they were in a relationship she'd take the trolls to feed to her Lusus and Eridan would take the Lusi to feed to Feferi's Lusus.

If they did know this, they would've taken him far more seriously wouldn't they?

But Eridan seemed to have never informed them of this little fact, did he?

Referring back to my reply to Anomalous, I had pointed out a specific anime and a realization that I had come to thanks to that anime. That anime being "Puella Magi Madoka Magika".

In Madoka Magica, the main character, Madoka, had talked to her mother about some trouble she had been having with a friend who had become depressed and sick of everyone due to many things in her life and had begun to spiral out of control. Her mother thought about this and told Madoka **_"that sometimes in order to help a friend you need to make a big mistake that relates to the problem that friend is having to snap them out of it"._**

Now I know this is some rather odd advice but its actually really good advice, people learn from each other and their mistakes we even learn from fictional characters who give us better advice than some of our own elders or religion. And sometimes we also need a wake-up-call.

Eridan as I said previously, and I will repeat myself here, he is a purple blood and purple bloods like him have weird ways of teaching people that are extremely unconventional. He likely thought that if she doesn't listen to reason maybe she's a visual leaner and he began to act that way to drill it into her head that no, not everyone will blindly fallow her. That no, not everyone will like her idea of a new way of life. That no, the low bloods will be butlers and be slaughtered because we're high bloods and we say so.

However, from we can see in Homestuck, Feferi, Meenah, and the Condess ARE CHILDISH TO THE NTH DEGREE!

Admit it.

Feferi shoved her responsibilities onto him and he's been doing this for an unknown amount of time, likely sweeps and remember a sweep is two and half years! Also hunting other people's guardians is likely extremely dangerous! Eridan was risking his neck out there for her!

As was Dual Scar for the Condess!

Meenah ran away because she had a little temper tantrum because **_she saw her future role as the Queen as a form of enslavement, because she would have been responsible for the wellbeing of all her subjects and thus promptly fled to Beforus' moon to hide and found Sburb and began to manipulate her peers into playing it_**!

She caused the destruction of their planet… because she didn't want to be queen.

And then the Condess, an adult woman who constantly throws down fish puns, uses **glitter** and convoluted schemes to what end? Sure, _she wanted her race to survive but she never really took care of it_ , she just used it to conquer other planets for the sake of conquering other planets. She had no real plan, **_she just did as she pleased and Dual Scar suffered for it as did the lower casts_**.

Then we have Trizza Tethis who is not only an Heiress but a **_meme-lord_** and **_killed and burned down a rust-blood town for a selfie background_**.

You'd expect them to act their age, but they don't. They're beyond immature.

It could be said that Eridan however was fighting a losing battle. **_Likely because of Feferi's blood-color she, Meenah and maybe even the Condess likely had a delayed puberty and mental development. They likely had honestly believed that everything would just revolve around them that they were the center of everything and that was not the case at all_**.

The Condess' wakeup call was supposed to be the Signless but she did not realize this and thus fled to conquer other planets and took all the adults with her.

Feferi's wakeup call was supposed to be Eridan but she ignored him and lived in her own head the entire time.

And Meenah… maybe Cronus but he had his own issues – aka Lord English – to deal with.

Also, I'm going to shoot down the last bit of Farla's tangent.

Have you all forgotten about Karkat?

Eridan and Karkat had a very close almost Moiraligic relationship. Eridan would listen to Karkat. Yes. I'm making the statement here and now that Eridan would listen. Not Karkat. Karkat is this big ball of stress and Eridan is they guy takes it apart. My proof?

I'm sure you all remember the whole "OMG ERIDAN KILLED FEFERI" bull crap but no one seems to remember this little bit from the comic after the murder:

 ** _CCG: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THEM_**

 ** _PCA: wwhat to wwho_**

 ** _CCG: TO_**

 ** _CCG: FUCK_**

 ** _CCG: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER._**

 ** _PCA: wwho man wwhat are you talkin about_**

 ** _CCG: AND ALSO..._**

 ** _PCA: wwhat youre not makin sense_**

 ** _CCG: I CAN'T_**

 ** _CCG: I CAN'T EVEN TYPE HER NAME_**

 ** _CCG: SHE WAS MY FRIEND_**

 ** _CCG: SHE WAS MY REALLY *GOOD* FRIEND AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL TO DO NOW THAT SHE'S GONE._**

 ** _CCG: I'M SO UPSET, I'M JUST COMPLETELY FREAKING OUT IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE._**

 ** _PCA: yeah i knoww wwhat its like you wwanna talk about it_**

By the look of this simple small snippet of dialogue from page 3361 we see a distraught Karkat ranting at Eridan in the past for killing Feferi and hurting Sollux and Kanaya, Eridan makes an active effort to sit Karkat down and talk about it. But look at his wording here.

"Yeah, I know what it's like, you wanna talk about it?"

Know what what's like?

Betrayal?

Karkat felt betrayed by Eridan, betrayed by someone he cared about. Someone he trusted fully.

Eridan too was betrayed. Betrayed by Feferi herself and everyone around him. Betrayed by Feferi for not knowing him more and being a true Moirail and seeing through his charade more clearly and trusting his judgement. Betrayed by Sollux for stealing Feferi away from him and not seeing through Eridan's tests.

Wait…

Did I mention that?

No?

Oh well, Eridan was obviously very protective of Feferi. So, after the game, all of a sudden, he starts challenging Sollux to duels by pissing him off. Now, let me put this in a more human perspective.

You have this girl you like who happens to be your best friend, and this guy who you don't trust fully suddenly starts dating her and she beings to avoid you like the plague. How would you feel?

Now that is not the most accurate way to portray Eridan, Feferi, and Sollux's relationship, but it gives the general idea. Eridan did not trust Sollux at all. He was likely testing Sollux's abilities to best way he knew how, by fighting him. After all, Feferi now trusted Sollux more than she did Eridan, so the person she'd be around more was Sollux. So thus, Eridan knew he could not protect Feferi that much anymore, logically he thought that the best course of action was to pass the role to was Sollux, testing and readying the guy to protect Feferi. She is the princess after all, she is the one who needs protecting. And she does not wish the death of any living thing but Sollux is a wild card here and Eridan didn't know Sollux's stance on killing so just assumed the guy was all for it.

Eridan had dedicated his life to protecting her. She said she didn't want the death of any living thing, so he had to act as a weapon for her that she could not control and kill off those who would try to kill her. Since he now couldn't protect her anymore, so testing her boyfriend and seeing of Sollux is capable protecting her was Eridan's best option. The Condess didn't die with the rest of Alternia, we saw that! She was still out there and was beyond powerful!

Is it hard to believe that Eridan was paranoid about the Condess killing his best friend who he dedicated so much time to?!

Is it hard to believe that Eridan genuinely cared for her?

Is it hard to believe that despite everything, despite all the time he lost feeding her Lusus and never having much time to himself the lack of thanks that he still worried about her?

Is it hard to believe that despite the Solitary Confinement he was likely subjected to on LOWA he still worried about whether or not the Condess will hunt Feferi down and kill her mercilessly?

Oh, another thing I forgot to mention!

Solitary Confinement.

Now there is essentially two types of Solitary Confinement.

Actual and Social.

Social is not hard to distinguish it's the "Social shunning" the "lets beat up the Social Outcast" the "excessive bullying".

We're going to be looking at both.

Eridan is in fact Social Confined, thus seeking out attention by simply falling into the pit he unknowingly dug himself into because his peers don't understand his sarcasm and didn't see through his charade that he made to help Feferi snap out of it which she never did. Thus, leaving him alone and likely no one to talk to except Karkat.

Actual Solitary Confinement is far scarier than Social.

Where Social singles out people and causes suicidal depression gradually, all it takes is two days in Solitary and self-mutilation will occur along with sitting in corners, loss of Hope and circling the room or place they're locked in. **_Twelve months of this will obliterate the poor person who goes through this, socially_**. Communicating with someone would be impossible for them after twelve months of Solitary Confinement.

A board-certified psychiatrist and former Harvard Medical School faculty member had interviewed hundreds of prisoners who were placed in solitary confinement, he found that a third of solitary inmates were actively psychotic and/or actively suicidal. He found that Solitary Confinement can cause a specific psychiatric syndrome characterized by hallucinations, panic attacks, overt paranoia, diminished impulses control, hypersensitivity to external stimuli and **difficulties with thinking** , concentration and memory. Some inmates lose the ability to maintain a state of alertness while others develop **crippling obsessions**.

It isn't hard to believe that its likely that the Troll's session lasted for about a year or so, no one helped Eridan and no one really cared about checking up on him, _he even asked them casually if they wanted to hang out and drink a soda_ – that isn't something bad. That's just like texting your best friend and saying "Hey wanna go to the mall and get a Boba-tea?" or "Hey wanna go to Starbucks with me, my treat?". He was actively trying to stimulate his mind without having to repeatedly kill Angels that attacked him first!

Yeah, the Angels attacked him first.

It's called **_The Land of Wrath and Angles_** for a fucking reason.

However due to the other trolls shunning him he probably kept to himself and rarely left because of being alone for so long he likely couldn't communicate with everyone, at the end of the day he is human, and humans are extremely social creatures.

But he lived alone on a small patch of land! You exclaim, what about that?

His social obliteration began at young age. I never said it was solely LOWA. If he was 100% troll, he likely wouldn't have been as bad as we've seen him. Plus, he had Vriska, the occasional visit from Feferi, he also his Lusus, so yeah, his isolation on that island is partly to blame for his lack of ability to communicate properly with his fellows.

Being on the island he was just purely socially awkward aside from being a natural sarcastic blunt guy who had a bit of a mean-streak due to trying point out the blatantly obvious to the naive idiot Feferi. But after LOWA he is obliterated completely. We see the damage it has caused him. He wasn't thinking clearly. He thought he saw a set path to lead the one person he cared about most and dedicated his life to protecting but it wasn't completely thought out.

You all do know he was just protecting her.

He couldn't give up his Moirailigence with her because of the fact that the Condess was still alive! Why do I have to point this out?! You all saw it!

Then there is the fact that we barely got any interactions with him! We barely know him! We only got eight conversations with him!

A MEASLEY EIGHT CONVERSATIONS WITH ERIDAN!

Let me list all the amounts of conversations with the trolls!

Gamzee: 29

 ** _Eridan: 8_**

 _Feferi: 8_

Aradia: 27

Tavros: 38

Sollux: 21

Karkat: 75

Nepeta: 12

Kanaya: 54

 ** _Terezi: 85_**

Vriska: 80

Equius: 11

Feferi and Eridan only have 8 conversations in total compared to Terezi's grand total of 85!

We know Equius Zahhak better than we know Feferi and Eridan and he only has 11 conversations! Nepeta barely has 12!

Feferi and Eridan didn't have much of the spotlight to begin with!

They were under characterized. Underutilized!

So, I don't see why people hate Eridan so much!

If you want to tell me any flaws that happen to be here or something I need to address then so please tell me so I can make a part 3, but if you happen to agree with me that Eridan was screwed over and is best character then please go up to your Eridan-hating-friends and show them this essay thing and blow their minds to bits! Thank you very much.

Also for my fellow Eridan loving fans I'm currently working on an AU that will give Eridan and the Ampora Family some love so… yeah. Can't find an AU that gives Eridan some love? Make your own like I am. Anyways, have a good day and thank you for reading.

I'm out.


	3. Part Three

A guy/gal/person who calls themselves "Just One Problem" had pointed out a flaw in my argument and we talked about it, they were pretty chill about this entire thing and we agreed that we in need of A PART THREE! So yeah that's all there is to say on the matter.

Okay so what was this issue that Just One Problem had pointed out well they said and I quote:

 _There's just one thing. I'm not done reading Chapter 2 yet, but there's already one BIG flaw in your argument. You only used YOUR headcannon class definition for Witch, Page, and Knight. Yes, you did have proof, but think about this: what if Hussie were to out-of-the-blue confirm something other than what you said? It would throw off your whole argument against Feferi. If you are using classpects as evidence, at least use all possible definitions, not just what you think fits._

 _(Also, Eridian couldn't have even laid a single hit against Lord English. Green Sun or no Green Sun, English is immortal. Vriska had "All the luck" and even then she needed a powerful juju to defeat him.)_

 _On a different note, I have my Eridian ideas, and you have yours, but I still respect you for trying. If you fix the holes in your arguments, you would have a very convincing essay._

They brought up a lot of good points except the whole 'Eridan isn't able to defeat Lord English' bit I debunked that part real quick. Here is my response to them:

 **This is rather true but remember Hussie said "Everything is Cannon" so there is no true sense of the scale after all the whole Multiverse is a thing kinda like Pokemon however that right there is a loose defense on my part so let me give you a better defense, i just couldn't help it, sorry. But yes, I might have to do a bit more digging on the meaning of a "Witch" but you cannot deny that the title of "Prince" was one big lie, I did bring up Calliope's evidence to back it up, so when I have the time I will in fact give alternate definitions for the classpects.**

 **As for a fight against Lord English; Caliborn stated he was paralyzed by Jake English. Say that Eridan and Jake English went to fight Lord English, Jake English would simply paralyze Lord English and Eridan would finish him off. As I stated before Hope defies all logic. Hope can kill the un-kill-able in every form of media ever. HOWEVER, say that in this case it can't Eridan could still cripple Lord English; destroy his Hope so badly that Lord English is in a state of never ending despair. Also, Lord English can be killed, Hussie said so in right here: story/4802 Yes Lord English has weaknesses and can be killed. For all we know that that bullet is made out of pure Hope and remember that that bullet killed the universe because Jack used it to kill Snowman aka the Black Queen from the Troll's session.**

 **Just a thought.**

 **And thanks for reading. I'll be sure to fix those mistakes in a third part. If you find any more holes please tell me and I'll be sure to make some updates to do so.**

Our conversation went on a bit longer and they brought up a lot of points and a such and I brought up some good ones as well (though I'm not sure if I changed their mind about Eridan or if they agreed with my points because…. Did they change their name to "Nope. No Problems" or did another person jump in?... curious…) Anyways this conversation caused a part 3 to my Eridan Defense Essay.

So, the problem that they pointed out and I'll be addressing here is that I did not address all the possibilities for the meanings behind the Classes, mainly Witch. Well if I did that we'd be here all day, now wouldn't we? HOWEVER, I will dive a little deeper and I'll give my reasoning as for why I connected them to certain words and such.

But first let me make a correction in the first chapter I mistakenly called the Witch Class a Passive Class, I was mistaken, the Heir class is a Passive Class the **_Witch Class an Active Class_**. So yeah, sorry about that.

Now I connected the classes with Verbs because of the fact that telling by Calliope's conversation with Dirk when they were talking about Classes and Aspects it sounded like the way one would talk about words in general and how depending on the sentence, word combination and the way one says a word it could change the meaning to the word entirely, especially when it comes into **_nouns_** in conjunction with a **_verb_**.

For example, the Japanese word "Baka". Depending on how you say that word you'd get either:

Dummy, idiot, stupid, or dumbass.

For English Language however, we have a very and do mean a VERY complex language structure and millions of words in our lexicon and multiple definitions for those words, abbreviations, words with the same meaning and same pronunciation but different uses and meanings such as: _two, to, too._ and much, much, MUCH more.

So yeah, this little course I'm going to take you on is going to be a little bit of a hell.

Let's start with Verbs.

I connected Classes with Verbs and the Aspects with Nouns, you'll see why in a moment but let's start with the Classes.

Now I connected Classes with Verbs because like Verbs, the way a Class acts depends on the Aspect its now linked to. So essentially an Heir of Breath is not going to be the same as say… and Heir of Void, or an Heir of Doom.

The word "Verb" means _a word used to describe an action, state, or occurrence, and forming the main part of the predicate of a sentence._

Predicate means _the part of a sentence or clause containing a verb and stating something about the subject._

The verb that Witch is connected to is the same as the one that Heir is connected to and that is _Change._

Now the Verb is only so much, you can be linked to that verb, but your class is determined by whether or not you're on the Active or Passive spectrum.

Let me list the Active Classes and the Passive Classes along with their Verbs.

 **Active:**

Maid _(Create)_

Page _(Serve)_

Witch _(Change)_ [Remember I was mistaken on this, but I corrected it on Archive of Our Own! And I shall also do so on Fan Fiction! Witch is actually Active, and Heir is Passive, I'm sorry!]

Mage _(Know)_

Thief _(Steal)_

Prince _(Destroy)_

 **Passive:**

Sylph _(Create)_

Knight _(Serve)_

Heir _(Change)_

Seer _(Know)_

Rogue _(Steal)_

Bard _(Destroy)_

Calliope has proven that the Rogue Class steals and is a Passive Class she explains here on page 4514:

 ** _TG: ok well since youre so nice  
TG: ill promoise not to use my wicked void powers re: basic common sense + skills of deduction to bust you up so bad  
UU: i'd be ever so gratefUl. :u  
TG: then w.o givin you the whole 3rd degree  
TG: what is safe to tell me?  
TG: like what does it mean to be a rogue of void  
TG: thats what i am rite  
UU: yes! i can tell yoU plenty aboUt that.  
UU: a rogUe is a passive class. yoU see, there are passive (+) and active (-) classes. some more strongly passive or active than others.  
UU: the +/- distinction can mean many things, bUt coUld be qUite roUghly sUmmed Up in this way: active classes exploit their aspect to benefit themselves, while passive classes allow their aspect to benefit others.  
UU: bUt of coUrse there's plenty more to it, and that rUle is in no way absolUte. only a starting point for Understanding the dichotomy.  
TG: you mean kinda like  
TG: offensive vs defesive magic in an rpg  
UU: sUre!  
UU: that's another fine way of looking at it.  
UU: classes always come in +/- pairs, with significant disparity between them.  
UU: while a rogUe is passive, a thief woUld be its far more active coUnterpart.  
UU: the rogUe and thief classes tend to be assigned to females. not exclUsively, bUt commonly!  
UU: other classes lean more toward male assignment, while others are exclUsively male, and jUst as many are exclUsively female. like my class. ^u^  
UU: that's a bit of a tangent thoUgh. to answer yoUr qUestion aboUt being a rogUe, i shoUld tell yoU both classes in +/- pairs tend to have very similar descriptions.  
UU: in this case, a rogUe or a thief is "one who steals." qUite simple, really!  
UU: bUt whether the class is + or - makes all the difference. it is a great indicator as to how a hero will make Use of the aspect.  
TG: so basically  
TG: a thief is like the asshole class  
TG: the player who says step off shits mine suckas  
TG: whereas  
TG: a rogue  
TG: is bascially robin hood  
UU: if that reference to yoUr cUltUre provides a sUitable comparison, then absolUtely. :U  
TG: so im essantially the robin hood of void  
TG: im still not sure  
TG: wtf that actually means  
UU: Understandable.  
TG: i guess robin hods p cool tho  
TG: thiefin up loot from peeps who got too much  
TG: then all sugardaddyin it out 2 the needy like a boss  
TG: just dont have a clue how that works with void  
UU: yes, it is one of the more conceptUally nebUloUs pairings, i agree.  
UU: and i can't say i know a smashing good deal aboUt the natUre of the void player's path, since the aspect is by definition inscrUtable to those it does not choose.  
UU: bUt i can at least tell yoU this.  
UU: if yoU are ever to enjoy fUll ascension as a rogUe of void, yoU will be able to do some completely astonishing things! _**

As we also see that there are in fact Passive and Active classes. Now let's look at Nouns.

A Noun is, by definition, _a word (other than a pronoun) used to identify any of a class of people, places, or things **common noun** , or to name a particular one of these **proper noun.**_

The Aspects are the Nouns in our little Classpect sentence. Since we are talking about Feferi here, her Aspect being Life. Life has many meanings as a Noun but the main meaning that we see being used throughout Homestuck mainly being utilized the Maid of Life – Jane Crocker – and by a dead Ascended Feferi is this one:

 _Life - the condition that distinguishes animals and plants from inorganic matter, including the capacity for growth, reproduction, functional activity, and continual change preceding death._

The word Witch means _a woman thought to have magic powers, especially evil ones, popularly depicted as wearing a black cloak and pointed hat and flying on a broomstick. A follower or practitioner of Wicca or of modern witchcraft._

So, putting these together – Witch of Life – we get:

 **A woman who has powers to change life and/or lifespan, growth, functional activity of a living being**.

Now that we got that out of the way its time to dig a little deeper about what Witches are.

There are several, and I do mean several kinds of Witchcraft and several kinds of Familiars depending on the time period we're talking about. The one I used for the first chapter was from the Dark Ages. In the Dark Ages Familiars weren't just your mere _Spirit guide_ or _totem animal_ or _fairy_ you see for today's Witches or any time after the Dark Ages. No. In the Dark Ages you see, often times that Familiar was either a **Demon** or an **Evil Spirit** that wants to for their will upon a local Witch so that way the Witch would use her magic for evil. The Familiars were extremely demanding and were very sinister when their demands were not met and if it was not satisfied.

Often times the Church would kill the Familiar and the Witch because they were not sure if that Familiar got what it wanted out of the Witch and if the Witch was corrupted or not. Thus, both were often killed together.

Why did I pick the Dark Ages? Simple.

 ** _GG: anyway i have to go!_**

 ** _GG: i have to feed bec which is always a bit of an undertaking_**

 ** _TG: man_**

 ** _TG: if i were you i would just take that fucking devilbeast out behind the woodshed and blow its head off_**

Oh and let's not forget:

 ** _GG: sorry ive been so scarce ive just been so busy running around like crazy and looking after my dog and stuff all day!_**

 ** _GG: i think he just locked me in my room actually :\_**

 ** _EB: oh man._**

 ** _EB: he sounds like such a handful._**

 ** _GG: yeah_**

 ** _EB: but it's ok, i think he is mostly just looking after you._**

 ** _EB: like a guardian angel or something._**

 ** _EB: if i were you i would take him out behind the woodshed and give him a big hug._**

So, if Bec is a "Devil beast" and we could likely classify Gl'bgolyb under this as well, but I wonder, do we know of an "evil spirit". Of-course we do.

Lord English.

The combination of Caliborn, ARquiusprite, and half of the soul of sobor Gamzee!

Caliborn and Gamzee's souls in one being with the strength and brilliance (in mind) of ARquius. That is horrifying! And remember this is **_Damara Megido's Familiar (The Witch of Time)!_**

In many different cultures even ours, Witches changed and as did their Familiars and all were about the same. Either the Familiars were just totem animals/fairies/demons/spirits who help the Witch or protect her or both. Or the Witch doesn't have a Familiar or she does. Or the Familiar grants her power. Or the Witch just straight up gets her magic by screwing the Devil or some demon.

Yeah.

Fucking weird, I know.

Now as pointed out, obviously the Dark Ages kind of Witch and Familiar matches the Homestuck version. After all, Bec, Lord English, and Gl'bgolyb are extremely problematic and high maintenance.

Bec is a dog who also happens to be the Earth's First Guardian.

A good portion of Homestuck is strictly Karkat telling off John, Dave, Rose, and Jade all because of the fact that they allowed Bec to be prototyped! And we all saw the powers that Bec has and how controlling he was when it came to Jade but due to the fact that she actually took care of him and won over his loyalty. Remember she is a Witch and as I corrected, Witch is an Active Class – if a Passive Class like Muse can create blackholes, I'm damn sure that the Active Class of Witch could probably do something similar or just out right force a star to go supernova and both are nothing to sniff at. Even if she couldn't who says she can't just shrink you down and step on you!

Like I said before in the first chapter, **_Lord English can kill ghosts and is the ultimate jackass,_** he is also a thousand times worse than any killer you can think of – this guy makes Johnny the Homicidal Maniac look like a cuddly puppy, and if it wasn't for fucking Meenah – I swear the Peixes just love fucking people over – Damarah snapped and started fallowing Lord English and doing his bidding. She can pop up anywhere in time and just tweak it to Lord English's liking and boom you my dear friend are in hell, congratulations.

Then we have Feferi…

Mother.

Fucking.

Feferi.

If its not clear enough for you, I strongly dislike Feferi, don't get me wrong I liked her at first, she seemed like a great character, but you see my reasoning is simple:

The Peixes seem to love screwing people over!

Feferi had neglected her responsibilities and had Eridan do them! Now like I said her lusus must eat a lot! A thing like that has to eat well over a ton, yes, I mean the weight, a TON of food. That is pretty fucking demanding because here is a fucking question for you:

 ** _How likely are you gonna find a Lusus that will sedate it so you don't have to go around hunting for more?!_**

But we saw Eridan shoot down a Sky-Whale and feed it Feferi's Lusus when we first met them! I hear you exclaim finally having something to throw at me that ISN'T just having me go on a fucking goose hunt and throwing the possibilities my way and your lack of the history of Alternia which we practically had a good fucking chunk of an Act about it!

Yes. We did see Eridan shoot down a Sky-Whale down.

But… here is a little fact for you.

IT WAS DURING THE FUCKING DEAD OF NIGHT AND A THUNDERSTORM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING SEA AND HER LUSUS WAS WELL OVER 400X BIGGER THAN THE SKY-WHALE AND THAT ISN'T EVEN A FUCKING EXAGERATION!

It was likely Eridan's last kill of the day! And this is some fucking life-threating shit he is doing, one fuck up and an entire Caste could be wiped off the face of his planet OR if he isn't careful, that lusus' troll could hunt him down and kill him Or that lusus could turn around and kill him!

This this right here is supposed to be Feferi's job! She is the Witch of Life, **_the fate of her entire race is supposed to be in her hands but she decided to have Eridan take her place!_** Feferi didn't want the fucking job, and she got away with it nearly scot free, but she cheated the system and decided:

"Hey, let's just live in the dream bubbles for the rest of eternity there's no such thing as a double-death, so I'll rule this instead!'

Oh, hey to burst your bubble sweetie but LORD FUCKING ENGLISH says otherwise!

Sure, Eridan wasn't forced into it, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't silently suffering in the background just to make Feferi happy! If her head wasn't so stuck in the clouds she could've put her big girl panties on and fucking take charge of her responsibilities and give Eridan a fucking break!

Also lets just analyze Moirails for a bit shall we!

A Moirail is not just a "best friend role" it goes way fucking deeper than that is far deeper than just doing small or big favors or being a bodyguard. It's all about balancing a fragile system. Hussie outright said that Eridan and Feferi were made for each other see page 2402 if you need a little refresher because apparently less than 1% of the Homestuck Fandom ACTUALLY REMEMBERS THIS LITTLE FACT.

Its all a balancing act, like a nice tomato soup, if you don't get the spices right, you're just get heated up ketchup, and that is not good in any way, shape, or form.

To point out the most well-known (that is not second worse Troll and a cinnamon roll) Moirallegiance out there is: Nepeta and Equius.

As we all know Equius is a rather demanding guy, strict really in the way he operates and the way he thinks. He himself expresses quite firmly that he fallows the Caste-system and is **_almost_** unmoving when it comes to the idea of it no longer being a thing. He even out right demands to hold command over Aradia and for Gamzee to hold command over him and is out right almost enraged that Gamzee doesn't fallow the Caste-system and doesn't command Equius like a grunt; though Equius does get off when he finds out that Aradia had complete control over his surrounding (to a point) when they were in the game. He even out right gave Aradia's robot body the same blood color as his own because of the sheer fact that he wished her to be his matesprit/kissmesis but didn't like her blood-color because of how low it was on the spectrum.

As for Nepeta, she just doesn't give a shit about the Hemospectrum at all. All she cares about is relaxing and having fun, she doesn't seem to even acknowledge blood-color, she was still head-over-heels for Karkat despite knowing that he's not even on the Hemospectrum. She is over all lax and has a carefree nature.

Here is where that whole balancing thing comes into play. They are like two components to a machine, Equius is the more critical one, taking things seriously and having Nepeta learn that sometimes you gotta take things seriously to get the job done, while Nepeta the more carefree and lax one has Equius know what fun is and learn that he can't take EVERYTHING seriously and that blood-color doesn't always matter.

This is strictly why it seems that Nepeta has a more down-to-earth nature and has realistic expectations of people and Equius has a bit more patience and relaxes a bit more than he likely would before he met Nepeta.

The way Eridan and Feferi were **_supposed to_** balance each other out is simple.

Feferi was supposed to remind Eridan that it's okay to dream and have unrealistic expectations sometimes, because life itself can surprise you like that.

Eridan on the other hand was supposed to remind Feferi that life is hard and sometimes history repeats itself, and that you have to be ready for it, because a culture doesn't change overnight, and not everyone will fallow her blindly.

Now I'm going to give a little bit of credit to Feferi since I got a lot of long winded defenses on her end.

She has a cute face a bit of guts for standing up for what she believes in.

That's all I'm giving her because – IF SHE WAS REALLY FRIENDS WITH ERIDAN, she could've told him "Hey I have a plan on how to kill the Condess" and we likely would've seen the best side of Eridan instead of seeing him at his worst. Sure, since Witch is actually an Active Class and manipulates Life selfishly like killing animals to eat them, but she still needed to be a little selfless AND DO HER FUCKING JOB.

That's it.

That's all I'm giving her.

Now let's talk about the Angels.

A person by the name of "some anond" said that Eridan attacked the Angels first and that it's cannon. **_However, they did not provide a link or a page number, so I dug around and saw no trace of this evidence._**

That was a wild goose chase so if you happen to be reading this "some anond" please **give me some hard-core evidence and have the links and the pages to back it up instead of sending me on wild goose chases. If you care about shitting on Eridan that much, give me irrefutable evidence to show me why he should be hated in the first fucking place!**

They also had the balls to say that Kanaya and Vriska were abused by Doc Scratch, I saw no evidence of this being true, I even dug around. They were bull shitting me, and I knew this from the start. And since they have not linked me the evidence or gave me the page numbers that stated this, I know for a fact that they are just trying to find ways of making sure that Eridan stays for ever hated even though he doesn't deserve it.

Though the did give me an odd way of looking at the planets made by Sburb. They gave the idea that the "Land of Wrath and Angels" is just a reverence about the whole Wrathful God thing and that the word Wrath was supposed to be applied to Eridan and not the consorts.

Well does that make John Shade or Wind?

What about Dave? Is he the Heat or the Clockwork?

How about Jake? Mounds or Xenon?

Aradia? Quartz or Melody?

Karkat? Pulse or Haze?

WHY IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY IS ERIDAN THE ODD ONE OUT?!

TELL ME!

Simple, because he isn't!

It's all literal.

Then they pointed out that Eridan's arc is that like of a **_school shooter_**.

Dude. You just shot yourself in the fucking foot harder than you could've ever imagined.

School shootings, school stabbings, and such are all because of one thing and one thing only aside from people being mentally unhinged and sometime that head-meat was damaged from outside causes. Those outside causes are bullying nine times out of ten.

Let me use a video by AlphaOmegaSin, that video is entitled "Heavy Metal and Gaming Blamed for Recent Murder by Teen" (He has sources in the description in the video).

School violence on this kind of level is never because of likes, dislikes, its usually because of the fact that people don't stop poking the fucking bear.

If Eridan's ark is based on School Shootings, then that means that the Angels were verbally attacking him by pointing out his greatest insecurities or biggest flaws in his plans and such.

They were poking a fucking bear and expecting to get away with it.

Eridan was already stressed knowing that the Condess was still out there and Feferi was one of the biggest pacifists he knew and wouldn't have the heart to kill her, and thus will likely have to rely on another person to kill the Condess for her. Then he has to deal with the fact that he has to deal with people who won't even try to understand him all except for Karkat, and I highly doubt that Feferi even so much as glanced at Eridan's direction so let's toss her into the group of people who didn't even bother to understand him.

Okay, so bringing up that video again, a kid had stabbed his teacher to death and the reporters only focused on the fact that he was a gamer – his favorites being Dark Souls and GTA – he was a part of Achievement Hunters, he wore a lot of black, and he had a picture of the Grim Reaper in his room. However, the real reason why he killed his teacher is because he was **_bullied_** **_constantly_** , he had **_suicidal tendencies_** , and he had **_done drugs on more than one occasion_**.

The kid snapped.

Those cogs in his heads finally popped out of place.

The lights are on, but no one is home.

Like I said from chapter one.

Some monsters are born, **_but there are a good few who are made_**.

You keep poking that bear eventually its gonna turn around and maul your face off, and who's fault is it?! ITS YOURS! You poked the bear! The bear just got fucking tired of your shit!

Eridan is still innocent kids! If he attacked first – which I highly doubt but will toy with the idea of – he did it to get the Angels to shut the fuck up because upstairs was already full of enough pessimism, possible suicidal tendencies, and fuck ton of other shit that weren't healthy for him LIKE BEING A HUMAN IN A TROLL BODY PERHAPS!

It was even stated that Cronus had threatened to commit suicide on multiple occasions!

It **transgenders** had committed suicide because of the fact that they couldn't change their genders; which I imagine is a lot to deal with and very hard to process emotionally and mentally.

Could you imagine not being the right _species._ Being a troll and having certain things that your correct species doesn't have! My god I can't even think of which would be worse to deal with!

Plus, Alternia is far more savage than Beforus so Eridan had FAR more on his plate than Cronus! Meaning that Eridan was holding a lot of shit in and when he got on LOWAA he just took it all out on the Angels who were the straws that broke the camel's back.

To quote myself in my discussion with Just One Problem:

 _It is also worth noting that the Hope players are the ones who suffer the most - a friend of mine pointed that out._

 _He brought up the fact that the Angels whispered to Cronus all about Lord English and if they were there on Jake's planet they'd probably do the same, however because Eridan was an odd case they rabidly attacked him. However, we also need to take into account that we don't know much about the Angels, so for all we know they probably attacked Cronus too and would've likely done that Jake._

 _Cronus and Eridan have to deal with being Humans in Troll bodies, Jake has to deal with an abusive boyfriend. Cronus and Eridan have to deal with neglectful and even abusive "friends" except for the Vantas of their respective groups. To say that Cronus and Eridan haven't suffered is like saying that Jake had a happy-go-lucky-life. Its not true and will never be true. Remember the Amporas took care of Peixes' Lusi. Eridan fed the Horror Terror probably losing COUNTLESS DAYS just to feed the damn thing (remember its the size of a city and thus has to have a meal to sedate it, a big thing like that has to a lot of food), and Cronus had to feed whatever Lusus Meenah had - remember Gl'bgloyb was given to the trolls by Lord English in the Alternia timeline - so god knows what she had. So yeah, give Eridan and Cronus SOME credit here on that part._

 _As one of my favorite animes once said many times, "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost, that is the first and most important law of Equivalent Exchange." (FullMetal Alchemist)._

So, if 'some anond' is right that Eridan attacked the Angels due to bullying, then who knows what Cronus went through and thank god that Jake the cinnamon bun didn't have to deal with that shit because if they did who knows what would have happened.

Now just before you all leave let me tell you all one last final thing, FUCKING SUBSCRIBE TO OPTOMISTIC DUELIST ON YOUTUBE! I used this guy's evidence when I said that Xefros was the Page of Rage and Joey was the Maid of Light when I was showing you all how I was going to use the Classes and Aspects in my argument; and I forgot to give him credit! So yeah…. Hehe…. Go subscribe to "optimistic Duelist" or I'll beat you all over the head with a leek. The guy is a freaking genius and needs more subscribers in my opinion. NOW GO!

Also let's see if someone give me some better counterpoints or whatever, because I want better counterpoints.


	4. Chapter 4

Now I know it's rather odd to make this last and possibly final chapter answering a possibly nonexistent question but I think it's something that needs to be answered fully and without prejudice.

As I said a long time ago I had been watching an Anime by the name of "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" while I was reading Homestuck. One could say that it had influenced the way I looked at Homestuck but that right there would be a grand misconception.

No you see, I noticed a fuck ton of similarities between Madoka Magica and Homestuck. The dark undertone that come to light so suddenly that it's jarring; the fact that it starts off so innocently and then grabs your expectations warps and twists it along with your emotions and shoves them down the stairs while pointing and laughing at you like a psychopath; the fact that if you don't pay very VERY close attention you will not catch certain things that are sometimes right in front of your face, sitting on your lap and the fact that Eridan is not such a bad guy and the fact that he was a human in a troll body is something everyone fucking misses and it pains me to see this, in fact I've seen dumber shit out of this community that I feel like I have to sit these people down and take them to the very pages that explains how that one thing they missed worked etc. etc. etc.

For example: Dream Bubbles.

Oh my fucking god, Dream Bubbles.

Do you know how many times I've fucking read people using Dream Bubbles as "other worlds". Essentially this how it always fucking plays out:

 _The Homestuck characters are on the meteorite and it goes into a Dream Bubble and OMG **THEYRE NOW IN EQUESTRIA AND MEET TWLIGHT SPARKLE! And gasp! Gamzee kills her!**_

Oh fucking god — listen...

 **THE DREAM BUBBLES ARE ESSENTIALLY THE FUCKING AFTERLIFE AND THE DREAM WORLD YOU FUCKING MORONS!**

If Twilight did somehow exist in a Dream Bubble then that would mean she was dead to begin with or she was just asleep!

This is the kind of moronic shit that caused people to flip their collective shit over Eridan.

When Hussie made this fucking comic he was challenging something. Something that parents, teachers, fucking scientists have claimed for YEARS. And it's fucking simple as hell — he was challenging the old saying that _Children's and teen's attention-spans are growing shorter because of the internet._

Hussie turned around and basically said "Let me prove you wrong."

He made a comic that is without a shadow of a doubt, the Ulysses of the Internet.

Ulysses is said to be one of if not the longest book ever written and is a challenge to read because you have to keep a dictionary next to you and you would sometimes find that there are no definitions for a word because the author made it up.

Sound familiar?

Yes. Hussie did challenge this idea but here's the thing...

He got **half** of what he wanted.

Some people think that Dave is an idiot when he is practically a linguistic major, actually got Kankri to shut up, and is the KNIGHT OF TIME, which means that this guy knows how to make working time loops which something that Hermione Granger from Harry Potter could _barely_ do and she never slept during that! Yet look at Dave, he's well rested and he is doing this like it's nothing!

Dave is not an idiot! We see this early on and through out the comic so blatantly it's like seeing a gay couple kissing and someone who happens to be one of their friends find out that those two are gay via the internet despite seeing them kiss practically daily.

See the problem?

The problem is that — yes, people **read** Homestuck and are fans, **_but they didn't comprehend exactly what they read_**.

They treat it like their guilty pleasure brain-dead shows that they put on for white noise — one of mine happens to be Ouran Highschool Host Club, along with Baka and Test.

You see I'm used to actually rubbing my brain cells together and actually thinking about what the hell I'm watching and reading. I think, sometimes too much, and when I don't I do something that will force me to think.

Before I had read Homestuck I was watching an Anime called Naruto Shippuden, and one of my friends kept spoiling the ever love shit out of it for me. I was fucking tired of it and decided to go digging around the internet to find something, ANYTHING, to binge watch and/or read to have that thing that I can have all to myself and that I can get ahead on and they'd be the one to have to play catch up. And one of my favorite artists stared making Homestuck fan art and another was making fan art of Madoka Magica.

I looked both up at the same time.

Discovering that Madoka Magica was an Anime I jumped for joy but seeing that Homestuck was a web comic got me intrigued. I thought Madoka Magica was gonna be something cutesy and girly — I would soon discover that I couldn't be more wrong — but was super short only having twelve episodes, I decided to watch it first... then episode three rolled around... then episode ten... and then the final episode...

I was horrified and decided to read Homestuck to take my mind off of it...

And then I discovered that Homestuck plays by the exact same rules...

I saw it in the dialogue, I saw it in the complexity of the characters and how layered their conversations were, how there is always something being sacrificed even if it isn't blatant.

I had already watched FullMetal Alchemist before all of this. I already knew the saying by heart. **_"_ _Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return; to obtain something of equal value must be lost. This is the first and most important law of Equivalent Exchange."_**

Madoka Magica fallows this law and so does Homestuck.

I guess my main reason for writing this is to basically say _wake up and fucking think._

I mean look at that law I just wrote and look at how it applies to Madoka Magica. The entire time you are watching it you see how there always a consequence to each wish the main characters had and each one never got away with their wishes not even in the new universe but at the same time they got exactly what they wanted. It's because they did not ask for the Terms and Conditions of the contacts they made that caused them to know the full extent of exactly what they got into.

Kyoko Sakura, for example, was the daughter of a priest. However, her father saw the way times were changing and began preaching in a knew way to try to appeal to the next generation and get them to understand the word of God, but because of this he was called a heretic and lost his flock. This caused her family to become very poor and often go hungry. It was around this time that the cute magical creature Kyubey came to her offering to grant any wish she could make. She wished for people to start listening to her father. She got what she wanted, but those people were not there to really listen or fallow him, they were there because of magic, and her father found out about this. He called Kyoko a Witch, killed her sister, her mother and killed himself, leaving her to grieve and be alone for as long as she lived. She realized that with all the Hope she and every Magical Girl out there gives, they will suffer an equal amount of Despair because of Karmic Destiny.

Equivalent Exchange.

Sayaka Miki had a friend who she admired for a long time, he was a violin player and loved classical music, but one day he got in an accident and one of his arms was paralyzed. Though they both hoped that he would get better he fell into dispair. She often brought him music to listen to and tried to encourage him, but he eneded up lashing out at her, giving up his fight. Kyubey approached Sayaka and she wished for that boy to be healed, but she would soon discover one of the many consequences of being a Magical Girl. That being that much like every Magical Girl out there, her soul was ripped out of her body and put into a physical form. One of her friends, Hitomi, had approached Sayaka and told her that if she did not confess her feelings to the boy, then Hitomi would go after him. Essentially giving Sayaka a "first come first serve" type of deal. However, Sayaka saw her predicament as basically being a Zombie. She was no longer human and couldn't really grow up now. Thus she fell into dispair and took down as many monsters as she could but would become one of them in the end.

Equivalent Exchange!

And then we have Homestuck.

If Dave doesn't make a stable time loop he'll die — well his doomed selves will.

In order to go God Teir you have to die, but there are still a way for you to die when being a God Teir.

Luck is found in places that has none — essentially the saying "You make your own luck".

Meenah didn't want her responsibility of taking care of her race, she essentially killed a majority of her race and the burden of it was passed on to Kanaya, Karkat, Vriska, and and the human race. Meenah now no longer has a kingdom, a life, a title, not even her riches because money means nothing when you're dead.

Feferi didn't want the burden of feeding er her Lusus — actually let me elaborate on this part because a good among of people bitched and moaned because "Oh Feferi's does kill, she kills whales and eats them and she kills those brain things" well give me your fucking brain because apparently you don't fucking use it. She doesn't kill _**LUSI** _you know, _**the things that raise Trolls and are their fucking body guards!**_ An **_orphaned troll is a dead man walking_** — something just waiting to be killed — a horse with a broken leg in the wild! Use your fucking head meat you fucking idiots! Feferi felt guilty for orphaning her fellow trolls and leaving them for dead so she gave the burden for Eridan who lost a fuck ton of time to dedicating himself to her responsibility and he hardened his heart! For giving his Hope to her and not receiving something of equal value from her caused him to suffer an equal amount of despair!

To fucking quote the greatest MC who ever lived:

 _"Perspective. You start looking at things differently, like everything's not so important. You don't take things so personally. Everyone changes, becomes better people. We all should get that chance."_

\- Tupac Shakur

The word "perspective" is a very important word to me. It has several definitions and is commonly known for the angles artists draw, but it's its second definition as a noun that holds a lot importance to me. That definition is:

 _a particular attitude toward or way of regarding something; a point of view._

When I was a kid I was dealing with moving between two different towns, going to two different schools, never having the chance to make friends, having an abusive father, seeing that father being a drug addict, being teased by my peers from kindergarten to my Junior year of Highschool, and hiding my suicidal depression from my mother.

I knew the meaning of "perspective" since the third grade.

No one saw my perspective, no one saw what I saw and when they did they never saw the pain and anguish that radiated off of it nor felt that pain and anguish I felt. I saw the destruction choices can make, I saw how grief affected others, how a person can psychologically and emotionally torment others.

I always lived by the motto of **_"You don't truly know someone until you walked a mile in their shoes"_**.

No one knew what it's like to be me and I could easily imagine what it's like to be them because I can analyze them so fucking easily. I can deduce what it's like to be them.

That's something my mother didn't even try to do. She was Miss Popular. Simply think about that stereotypical popular cheerleader who falls in love with a thug and teases the losers of her school and you got my mother perfectly. I was her karma. She didn't realize what teasing does to a person psychologically until she saw me coming home crying with bruises and even telling my auntie that I wished I was dead.

Perspective. Perspective. Perspective.

You can't judge a book by its cover. You can't look at things at face value. My brain is always running and thinking. Sure there are days when I stop thinking but even then I force myself to, I listen to music and analyze the lyrics and apply certain songs to certain characters just to keep my mind going.

It's this fucking fact that you all read but don't comprehend that fucking ticks me off!

It's like a fucking recipe, you all see the ingredients but don't look at the amount you need of them and you refuse to look at the fucking instructions!

You all don't fucking think!

You refuse to use the brain Mother Nature gave you and just leave it there to rot!

I honestly hope, pray that after reading all of this you reread Homestuck and actually think about what you're reading and comprehend the words that you read!

Sayak Miki would've never thought that Kyoko was once so poor that she went hungry several times or that her father was a priest. She didn't know Kyoto's perspective and thus didn't know how Kyoto's mind worked.

Unlike in Homestuck, Madoka Magica shined a big as fuck spotlight on each and every single one of its main characters so that way you can see their intentions and them at both their best and worst.

Feferi and Eridan did not get this luxury.

Let me give you another quote:

 _"If you let a person talk long enough you'll hear their true intentions. Listen twice, speak once."_

\- Tupac Shakur

We see this blatantly in Homestuck. Like is said a long time ago, Eridan and Feferi only have 8 conversations to their names compared to the mountains that Karkat and Terezi have!

You all only see the surface of the ocean that these characters are.

"Oh Karkat is just this big grump"

Uh no he ain't! Dude, Karkat is the Knight of Blood. He is the Knight of _Bonds_. He is a unifying force for his friends and he can use his bonds with others to serve others! We see this blatantly with his interactions with John and Jade! He also gives great relationship advice we see this with Vriska and how he was explaining to her that having a Kissmisitude with Tavros would be hell to get off the ground! And he was right! It was only in death that it actually picked up.

You all see the surface and refuse to dive a little deeper!

You all don't see that Eridan sacrificed everything to help Feferi - he sacrificed his time, he gave her all of his hope, he risked his life daily to feed that damn lusus of her's, he sacrificed his reputation to try to show her that things won't ever go smoothly for her for her first couple hundred years when she does come to power and that the Condess will not just give her the throne and say "Your turn." - the only thing that you all saw was that Eridan killed Feferi, finishing off their Karmic Destiny. That is the only thing you all want to see and I fucking hate you for it.

Wake up!

Everyone has their own motives, they have their reasons, they have emotions, complex thoughts, and ways of thinking. THEY HAVE PERSPECTIVES. They are all capable of being selfish, selfless, rude, kind, etc. etc. etc. but you all do not see that and I don't see why.

If I were to ever compare Eridan to a hand full of characters I'd compare him to Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura from Madoka Magica; Cobra and Jellal Fernandes from Fairy Tail; along with Dead Master from Black Rock Shooter.

 **Like those characters Eridan was used and left to rot** , turning into a villain but unlike them he did not have a redemption arc because no one cared about him - specifically a majority of the community didn't care about them because even though they read, they didn't comprehend and thus did not read into him as much as they should have thus leaving the character to rot the same way these other characters would have if they hadn't had spotlights on them as much as they did.

I guess what I'm saying is that, for a community that says _"oh we read Homestuck we're so smart"_ it's fucking ironic how stupid a lot of us are!

The Pokémon community does far deeper analysis on the Pokémon names than we do with our analysis on our characters who are far deeper than those in Pokémon!

Hell, the League of Legends community does more analysis than us — but oh we're so smart because we read Homestuck which is the Ulysses of the internet.

For you brony haters, the fucking MLP FANDOM DOES MORE ANALYSIS THAN US WITH THEIR CHARACTERS!

You all see the surface and nothing more and as i showed you all there is FAR more to it than that!

Reread Homestuck and actually fucking think before that head meat rots on you.

For you Eridan fans I'm making an AU that will give our son some spot light and I will do the one thing Hussie couldn't for him, fat being shining a big as fuck spotlight on him, showing that there is always more to the story than most will like to think. However I have a lot of projects and college is starting up so please be patient or... make your own AU.

For the rest of you, reread Homestuck and think, look deeper, and keep in mind this final quote:

 _"You get time to appreciate things. Perspective, you start looking at things differently."_

\- Tupac Shakur


End file.
